


Не вижу зла, не слышу зла, не говорю зла

by Charmed_Owl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl
Summary: Все драбблы — это автор додавал самому себе. Автор любит, когда Брока хертят Стивом, но не любит, когда Стивом же и комфортят.





	1. Не вижу

Кэп пришел жестокий и неотвратимый, словно меч Немезиды. В глазах у него плескалась расплавленная сталь, от которой Броку захотелось спрятаться, как ребенку от монстра, под кроватью. Именно таким он и видел Кэпа в кошмарах. Изматывающих, невыносимых обреченностью кошмарах, заставляющих просыпаться в холодном поту. Кэп — Стив? — смотрел, как резал на куски, равнодушно и методично, зная, где будет больнее всего. И нечего было сказать на этот взгляд. Никак не оправдаться. 

Знал? Знал. Участвовал? Участвовал. Любил? 

_Любил, ты не представляешь как сильно. Любил тебя так, как только можно любить растерзанным чувством вины сердцем. Знал, что не исправить уже ничего. Не объяснить, путаясь в словах, что только ты, ты единственный, главный, кто одним своим присутствием заставил увидеть себя как со стороны._

Увидеть себя его глазами. Увидеть и понять вдруг, что все пустое, ненастоящее, что бороться уже не за что — все, за что стоило бороться, проиграно с самого начала. И только ждать оставалось после этого. 

Когда он поймет, узнает. И глупые, беспомощные слова… 

_Серьезно, Брок, ты думал, что он поймет, почувствует, угадает, что ты спрятал за этим блядским «Ничего личного»? Ты правда думал, что он увидит, как ты смотрел на него, стараясь и лицо не уронить, чтобы умереть с теми крохами достоинства, что еще остались, и сказать самое важное, самое главное, что рвалось из глотки каждый раз, когда он целовал тебя?_

Чтобы не выдать себя перед концом — Брок уверен был, увидел это в горящих бешенством и обреченностью глазах, что живым не уйдет.

Ему никогда не узнать уже, о чем думал Стив, оставляя его лежащим без сознания. Живым.

Стив молчит, только смотрит долго пустыми глазами. Под которыми хочется кричать и просить, просить, просить. Через минуту — вечность — он уходит, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь и шепнув что-то неслышно охране у двери палаты.

Лучше бы добил.


	2. Не слышу

На все упоминания о Кэпе — Стиве — Брок морщится, демонстрируя презрение. Он презирает. На самом деле. Себя. За малодушие, за неспособность сказать правду. Рассказать, чувствуя тепло чужих и одновременно нужных рук. 

Каждая фраза, что Кэпа нужно убрать, это снова длинная, беспощадная игла в сердце Брока. Или что там у него вместо сердца. Он и сам не знает, в какой орган прочно и надежно проник Стив с его завтраками по утрам, нежной, только что не робкой, улыбкой, непробиваемой уверенностью в том, что есть правое и неправое.

Брок уже не думает, что запутался в этих сторонах. 

Он вдруг, с неожиданного секса на парковке, растерял все правое, левое. Любое. В целом мире остались только Стив и бесконечное, непрекращающееся чувство неправильности происходящего. Ему все кажется, что время действовать никогда не придет. Эта необходимость мерещится далеким и ненужным будущим.

На черта Броку будущее? У него и прошлое так себе. И настоящее рвет на части. 

_Какое будущее, еб твою мать, Брок?_

Такое, в каком он стоит перед лифтом, отчаянно надеясь, что Кэп — Стив — почувствует, что приходить нельзя. Что в любом другом месте Брок сможет его прикрыть, уберечь.

— Никто не хочет выйти?

Стив — Кэп — вроде бы просто говорит вслух. Но слова его предназначены только для одного.


	3. Не говорю

Брок знает, что конец будет один. Но ему хочется, чтобы это был Кэп. Это в конце концов всегда был Кэп. С него началось, ему и заканчивать.

_— С тобой я стал живым. С тобой и умру._

Но внутри живет жалкое, несуразное стремление, чтобы Стив понял, увидел. Как будто это что-то может изменить.

_Я был твоим, был, слышишь, только твоим. Увидел и…_

Что _и_ Брок не думает. Он не приучен думать о том, чего быть не может. Он знает Стива так, как не знает себя сам Стив. Каждый его поцелуй горит на коже Брока клеймом. Хоть и времени прошло с лихвой. Но тогда сказать было нельзя. А теперь говорить не о чем.

Кэп не поверит больше. Не станет слушать. Даже не посмотрит так, как смотрел. Жадно и ласково одновременно. Не притянет к себе за короткий ежик волос. Не выдохнет глупое и романтичное, девчачье, то, над чем Брок смеялся лет с одиннадцати. Смеялся потому, что ему такое никогда не доставалось. Чистое, красивое, незапятнанное. А тут вдруг нашло, догнало. Так поздно, что глядя в собственные глаза, отраженные зеркалом, ему хотелось проорать самому себе тогдашнему, глупому: «Подожди, все будет! Еще придет!». 

Он не дождался. Вернее дождался, но поздно. Исправлять уже нечего. Все, что осталось, это ударить посильнее. Чтобы не забыл. Чтобы хоть так вспоминал. Чтобы умирать пришлось не в тисках сожалений, а в злом, бесшабашном угаре. 

Сгорая еще до того, как его разнесет на куски, которые собирать и хоронить будет некому.


End file.
